


Lost and Found

by Allie_enigma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Moving On, New Friends, Old Friends, Protective Siblings, Sad with a Happy Ending, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/pseuds/Allie_enigma
Summary: From our darkest chapters; the brightest stories can be born.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.

“I miss us hanging out like this!” Alec laughed as he kneeled, cutting down the middle of one of the boxes. His side jolted as Max kicked one with his foot, bumping it into him.

“Do you still have my old teddy bear?”

Alec turned around and nodded.

“Somewhere. Did you have a good look around?”

“Ye! The back yard is awesome! You never told me you were having a pool!!”

Alec smiled, still on his knees as he pulled a pile of books out.

“That’s because you don’t swim!”

Max grinned, sticking his tongue out. There was a knock at the door.

“My friend! I’m going outside with him! You don’t mind, do you?”

Alec shook his head.

“No- but I said to ask before friends drop in. I never know who’s going to show up.”

Max skipped across the room, reaching to pull the front door open.

*

“Okay. You can do this.” Magnus strolled slowly, his feet dragging over the gravel of the path. It hadn’t been his idea but he had been passing this morning...It was time.

Magnus spoke quietly as he balanced the cake in his hands. The same cake Ragnor had loved once. The same cake that he always made for special occasions.

Chocolate cake with strawberry frosting.

Magnus cursed quietly. His mind had been racing since that morning; when he pulled up and saw the van.

Magnus breathed deeply, tapping the door. It swung open and he poked his head in.

“Hello?!”

Alec smiled, standing up.

“Oh! Hello!”

“I hope I’m not intruding... My friend- used to live here. I wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood… I made a cake.”

Alec gestured him in excitedly, showing him into the kitchen.

“Thank you! That’s so kind of you! Would you like a coffee?”

Magnus sat down.

“I would love one!”

When the kettle boiled, Alec made up two cups. He brought them over and cut a piece of cake for them both.

“I’m so sorry about your friend…”

Magnus tilted his head.

“How- I never said anything...”

“I- I've been there myself-”

There was a bump from behind them.

“Max, stop messing around! Sorry about that. My... little brother is helping me unpack. He said he was going out with a friend but it looks like he’s hanging around.” He paused. ”...I know we’ve just met- you can say no but- would you like to be friends?”

Magnus smiled.

“I’d love that.”

*

Max laughed and bolted out of the open door. Ragnor held out his hand and Max ran over.

“Hey, kiddo! You ready to go back?”

Max nodded and Ragnor scooped him up, making him laugh.

“I’ve had another vision, Max.”

Max grinned at his friend. He would have his own visions one day.

“What did you see!? What did you see?!”

Ragnor laughed, brushing Max’s shirt as he walked with him on his hip.

“I saw a wedding cake.”

Max smiled.

“Really? You did?”

“Yes. A chocolate one with strawberry frosting.”

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop a comment :)


End file.
